


Cut scene from Coda

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: Master of the Lines Series - Angela Fiddler
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Cut Scene, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Move along, nothing to see here but belts and desks and begging. Vision and Hanz against a desk. It didn’t fit in the story so I’m storing it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut scene from Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the cut scenes and extras from my published fiction on AO3 as well as my website so that they can be downloaded as an epub or a pdf, and because I love my fandom roots.

“Is there something else I can do for you, sir?”

Vision was already hard where he sat. He went to turn, to look at Hanz for the first time, just to watch the way the plain features on his face changed. “No,” Hanz said.

More heat spread across Vision’s belly and down his thighs. His left hand moved down his belly as if on its own to touch his cock, just to feel the satisfying pressure building, but Vision stopped himself. “No?” he repeated.

“No. I think I like you right there.” Hanz had stepped back; he was at least three feet behind him, but it was hot, knowing he was being watched. Without being told to, he put both hands flat on the desk in front of him.

“That can’t be right,” Vision said. “I’m sure if you thought about it for just a second, you’d agree. There aren’t any cuffs here, no chains at all, and you don’t even have a—” the words in Vision’s throat died as the quiet whisper of Hanz taking off his belt filled the room. “Oh.”

“Yes, sir,” Hanz said. He moved in, close enough so that he could put a hand over the bare skin of Vision’s neck. A few strands of Vision’s blond hair were long enough to tickle the back of Hanz’s hand, and Vision made a mental note to remind Hanz to schedule a hair cut first thing tomorrow night. He didn’t like anything that got between him and Hanz.

“I would ask you to sweep all those papers to the floor, sir, and I know you would do it regardless of how long it took to place them in that order, so I’ll give you just a moment to put them down on the floor. Is that nice of me?”

“Yes,” Vision hissed. He knew he would have swept them off if that was what Hanz had wanted, and his hard on would have raged as he did it, but he also knew he would have bitched at Hanz incessantly afterwards until everything was returned exactly the way it was. So really, Hanz was just helping Vision help Hanz. Nonetheless, it only took a second or two for Vision to pile the books into two reasonably ordered piles, and the anticipation of being watched by Hanz as he moved was more than worth the temporary annoyance. He couldn’t stop the tremble that crossed along the skin of his back.

The bare heavy desk shone under the lights. Vision, who had knelt down to finish the second pile, remained on his knees. He didn’t want to wait patiently for Hanz to do or say something, but the longer Hanz made him anticipate, the tenser he got.

Which obviously wasn’t what Hanz wanted. He took a shaking breath, and forced the tension out of his shoulders. Hanz continued to be silent, but he exhaled as well. Vision relaxed his legs next, letting the individual muscle groups relax. His back, his shoulders, his arms. His neck took the longest, and he almost had to fight in order to bend his head forward. Each shaky breath in helped, each slow release out pulled more tension. He was relaxed, but then he found himself getting annoyed at Hanz for not noticing how relaxed he was, and then realized that Hanz wanted that gone, too. He closed his eyes, giving up even that, and it was good, for once to be quiet inside his head. He took a final deep breath, holding it inside him, and savored the old burning sensation of his lungs remembering what it was like to need to breathe.

“Very well done, sir,” Hanz said. “Would you like to move up to the desk? Maybe grip the edge as best you can?”

Normally, there would have been a sharp comment for that, something biting, but Vision nodded. He did have a choice; he could remain on his knees, if he’d gone completely insane, or stand up. And that was all right. Hanz let him stand, although it was for just a second. All too soon he was face down over the cold desk. They were both fully clothed, a fact that seemed to escape Hanz’s notice if such a thing was possible. Yet still the pleasure lapped at Vision’s skin the moment Hanz moved between Vision’s legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you just like this?” Hanz asked conversationally. Pass the salt, cold front’s moving in, I could fuck your brains out. Vision gripped the desk harder.

The stinging slap that caught him was almost expected, but it was definitely welcomed. The cloth of Vision’s slacks muted the sting only a little bit, and Vision jerked forward. The friction of the movement against his cock was too much, and Vision groaned.

“That was a question, sir,” Hanz said. Vision knew that if he had answered, he would have gotten a smack for ruining Hanz’s perfectly good rhetorical question. Vision nodded, needing a moment to inhale. The air was deliciously cool in his lungs.

“If you want,” Vision said, finally, and received another stinging blow for his trouble.

“That wasn’t what I asked now, was it, Vision?”

Hanz used Vision’s name so rarely it was a shivery treat when he did. Vision turned his head away. “No.”

“No,” Hanz repeated, apparently delighted. “What did I ask, sir?”

“If you should fuck me right here.” Vision stretched out working each muscle group as he gripped onto the edge. He wanted Hanz, wanted him right here, but wasn’t quite ready.

“And should I?” Hanz kicked out Vision’s legs, spreading them far enough that Vision’s grip, which he’d just secured again, suddenly became weight-bearing. Vision scrambled for a better hold, not wanting to crush his testicles on the edge, and Hanz laughed, once. “And should I?” he repeated.

“No,” Vision whispered, when he was sure his legs would support him, even at the awkward angle he was in. His shirt had come loose in the struggle and Hanz ran his hands up the now exposed skin. The rough calluses on Hanz’s fingers were the sweetest thing Vision had ever felt against him.

“And why not, sir? You don’t want me to repeat myself.”

“Because,” Vision said. Hard edge or not, the slight pressure was starting to feel good against his cock. Hanz had worked his hands up and under Vision, who had quite unaware raised himself up on the desk’s surface so that Hanz could have free access to the flat of his belly, and not by accident, his own belt. “It would be too easy.”

Hanz’s touch became soft, almost gentle. It promised great and willing things Hanz would only be too glad to perform if Vision was to but say the word. Hanz’s cock brushed up against Vision’s ass, and it was as imprisoned in the layers of cloth as Vision’s own was. The need Vision had to just give up and let Hanz fuck him into the now smeared surface of the desk was too strong. He made an unwilling sound in the back of his throat that a lesser man would have taken for consent, but Hanz held back.

“No,” Vision said. “I want it hard.”

Hanz stepped back, instantly. His nerves were still reporting the too pleasant sensation of Hanz’s touch. “Then stand up for me, sir.”

Vision did so, surprised that his legs supported them. Hanz, almost primly, unlooped Vision’s belt and unbuttoned the slacks, and helped him step free. Vision had already undone his tie before sitting down—he wasn’t that much of a masochist—and it didn’t take much to undo the shirt’s buttons, too.

“Hands behind your back, sir,” Hanz said. “If you don’t mind.”

Vision obeyed, but Hanz only undid his cuffs, slipping the shirt off easily. Vision kept his hands behind his back, almost hopefully, but Hanz had slipped away to pick his own discarded belt. He spent some time studying them both, or at least wanting Vision to think he was, then lashed Vision’s own belt around Vision’s wrists. It only took a second, and seemed haphazard, but Vision had watched Hanz tie off suspended engine blocks without so much as looking at it and continue to work blithely under it, so Vision didn’t take any stock by how quickly he’d been bound. Nor would he give Hanz the satisfaction of letting Hanz watch him test the knots. His arms were immobilized enough for Vision’s taste, and that was enough.

Hanz then guided him back over the desk, spreading Vision’s legs again, further this time. He was also up against the edge again, naked, but this time his cock was at least free and tight against his belly. Without his hands free, though, it became a lot harder to keep himself up and the single line of pressure against his cock was enough to be pleasant.

“Do I have to tell you what happens if you stop supporting yourself?” Hanz asked.

“I think I get it.” Vision tried to adjust his weight more evenly, but his legs were already tired. Hanz touched the small of his back, and while he didn’t push down hard, it let him know exactly how much give he had. And in that moment, Vision’s love for Hanz, as immense as it was, grew. Hanz would make sure nothing would hurt, nothing that would be too intense, and Hanz would always be there to support him. He would never have to tell Hanz how grateful that made him feel, to be allowed that freedom, but Hanz knew that as well as he knew Vision’s limits.

“You’re going to stop me before it gets too much and you can’t bear your own weight, sir,” Hanz said, matter of fact. “Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes,” Vision hissed. Hanz slapped him again.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me, Vision. You will stop me.”

“I’ll stop you.” Vision’s fangs came out, cutting his cheek, and he sucked on his own blood. Hanz stroked his back once. The first blow from Hanz’s belt caught Vision so off guard it almost ended the game there. He grunted when he wanted to scream, but the office wasn’t that sound proof. The belt had caught him on the tender skin on his upper thigh and it smarted long after a normal blow would have. “Too much, sir?” Hanz asked, once Vision had taken his first breath to help dispel the residual pain.

Vision shook his head, not willing to open his mouth in case a treacherous cry waited to escape. And Hanz didn’t push it. The next barrage of blows were softer, but still caught him blow after blow. He felt the blood redden his skin, but it was a predictable pain, something that Vision could anticipate. Eventually even the gentlest blow hit already flushed skin, and the pain went to the next level. His muscles trembled, but it felt too good.

Then Hanz really began. The last of the warm up was over when he walloped Vision with a blow that was harder than the first one was. The sting melted nicely into the heat already throughout his body. Vision’s entire body shuddered, but there was no hiding how much his calf was cramping.

Hanz didn’t slow down, either, but of course he saw it. He smacked Vision twice more, harsh and demanding, and Vision knew there was no more denying he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Vision took the third blow, but he only managed to take it by resting most of his weight on his shoulder.

“Enough,” he said, as another wave of pain left him gasping. “Please.”

Hanz stopped. For a moment, he left Vision desperately trying to support his own weight, a moment longer he should have. Vision knew he was going to fall and braced himself for the pain he knew was going to catch him, but then Hanz was there to support him, carefully lowering him down on his hip.

“I want you on your back. Can you do that for me, Vision?” There was his name again, tender and soft. The back of Vision’s thighs burned, more than they ever had before, and while the pain had layers in it that Vision hadn’t experienced in months, but with that one word, Vision felt himself flush with pleasure. His thigh muscle seized on him, and Hanz kissed away the redness until the last of the cramp had passed. Hanz kept kissing him, soft as breathing, until Vision was completely relaxed. He kept expecting Hanz’s teeth to graze him, with so much blood so close to the surface Vision didn’t know if he could have resisted.

Vision shifted, turned over onto his back without Hanz’s help. Hanz kissed his way down Vision’s inner thighs, but tsked sympathetically when Vision hissed at having to slide down the desk. “You waited too long,” Hanz said. “You took about four too many blows.”

“You were the one swinging the belt,” Vision whispered. The burn from the contact was muted, and the surface was still warmer than his skin, but Vision still felt as though he was lying on eggshells.

“Come now, sir. We both know that’s not true.” Hanz went back to kissing Vision’s lower belly.

It really wasn’t true, Vision knew, but he wasn’t going to say that. His erection was back, harder than ever, and although Hanz never touched his cock, he moved within a breath of it. It was all Vision could do not to grab the back of Hanz’s head and force him. “Do you really just want me to suck you, sir?” Hanz asked, false contrition dripping off each word.

“No.” Vision rubbed the back of his head against the desk. “I want you to fuck me. Can you do that?”

“I can,” Hanz said. He pulled away, if only to remove his suit, and although it only took approximately nine seconds, it was about seven seconds longer than Vision wanted. But Hanz did return, eventually, and brought with him a small vial of oil that smelled of almonds. He dripped a bit onto Vision’s cock, then his own, and used the same hand to rub the oil into both their skin. If it didn’t hurt like a sand blaster on his skin to move even slightly on the desk, Vision would have arched up into the touch. It would have been great to fuck Hanz’s hand as Hanz was fucking him with equal, if not greater, enthusiasm. But to move did hurt, so he didn’t, and Hanz seemed to know it, too. He took his own sweet time, either way.

“Can’t take much,” Vision whispered. “Please, Hanz.”

Hanz pressed a finger against Vision’s lips. “Please yourself, sir. I’m about thirty seconds from coming right here, and hearing you beg is not helping to prolong the issue.”

Vision lay back, silent. Hanz stopped dicking around, literally, and pulled Vision, as tenderly as he could, though it still resulted in a curse or two. Hanz stroked Vision’s thighs, once, then pushed inside him. Hanz hadn’t prepared him at all, but the burn was mild compared to his muscles. Inch by inch, Hanz pushed all the way in, the desk putting Vision at the perfect angle. Hanz hadn’t looked down, watching their two bodies join together. There was such joy on his face, such pleasure, that Vision couldn’t look away from his face. Hanz looked up, feeling his gaze, and for a second, they just stared at each other. Vision felt Hanz inside him, felt the blood inside him. Hanz moved his hands to Vision’s hips. “Vision,” Hanz said.

“Yes,” Vision said.

“You didn’t hear the question.”

Vision exhaled. He closed his eyes. “I don’t need to.”

Hanz climbed up onto the desk, pulling Vision up. And there was pain, but it was good pain, and it worked. “Relax now, sir, and let me.”

Vision would have made a dismissive motion with his wrist. Hanz’s grip turned into a vice, and it was amazing how much strength Hanz had. The hard, fast thrusts, while supporting both their weights didn’t seem possible. Vision balled up his fists, and bit down in the fleshy part of his wrist with his human teeth in order to keep back the sounds that wanted to escape. Hanz faltered, not out of weakness, but because he was close, too. Hanz wrapped a hand around Vision’s cock, pumping him in perfect time with his fucking.

And that was too much. His body arched once more, his body liquid and the heat inside him, the burn, the ache, the perfect pitch their bodies had together, he was up, and over, feeling Hanz still inside him through the entire ride. And when he came down, Hanz was there for that, too. Boneless was such a cliché; Vision had still had all his bones, they just didn’t seem to be attached to anything much at all.


End file.
